


puppy love (alternatively titled: dave works at a pet shop and could easily get a discount on pets but is being a big mean buttface and doesnt want any pets!)

by gayriot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pet Shop AU, Puppy Love, actual puppy love, undertale reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayriot/pseuds/gayriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and goddammit, you WILL get that dog, even if it's the last thing you do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	puppy love (alternatively titled: dave works at a pet shop and could easily get a discount on pets but is being a big mean buttface and doesnt want any pets!)

"But Dave! Look at that little guy's face, he's practically BEGGING to come home with us!"

"Look at that little...err, what is it?...Chinchilla! It's so cute, oh my gosh!"

"The frogs are just so sweet and cute and little, Dave! Hey, why are you looking at me like that? Frogs can be cute, asshole!"

"That is the cutest little baby I've ever seen!...Shut up, Stridick, just because he could be taller than me if he stood up doesn't mean he's not a baby."

Your name is John Egbert and maybe you're being a little bit TOO excessive with your hints at wanting a pet.  
But you thought you were being really subtle!

You know how opposed Dave is to owning a pet, but he's the one who decided to work at a pet shop. Technically, you kind of pushed him to work there, but he still did it! There must be some tiny part of his even tinier brain that is just screaming, "PETS PETS PETS PETS." You know there is.

He seems to enjoy his job, always coming back home with new stories and new substances on his clothes ("That little fucker of a bird is throwin' his damn food around, it ain't my fault."), but whenever you even nudge the subject of caring for another life form, he crawls back into his shell made of snarky comments and slightly quizzical-yet-apathetic stares. It's hard to tell whether he really is opposed to having a pet or is just doing this to get some sort of reaction out of you. But, lucky for you and even more unlucky for him, his rejections to every animal you show him fills you with determination.

And today, you may have just found the one to win him over.

"Dave! Dave! Dave!"

He's walking around the shelves, fixing anything out of place and removing damaged toys. You're standing in front of a cage containing a blue mottled dog staring up at you with big eyes. The whiteboard on the wall behind it reads "Loving Australian Cattle Dog" punctuated with a heart-eyes smiley face. You agree with the face; this dog has definitely earned those hearts.

Finally, Dave makes his way over to you, raising an eyebrow at you as he sees where your gaze is located. You let out a tiny squeal and point at the pupper. His little tongue is poking out of his mouth slightly and he looks so darn cuddly!

"Please please PLEASE please can we get him PLEASE. Look at that face. He needs us!"

He huffs out an exasperated sigh.

"Look babe, we've gone over this already. No pets. Too much work."

"Oh, come on! We would make the best parents ever, though! Can I at least hold the lil' guy? You work here, you can let me hold him, right?" you say with a pout and your best puppy-dog eyes.

He puts his hands on his hips and stares you.

You will hold that dog.

After an unspoken stare down, he gives up and picks the dog up to hand him over.

Success!

"Yay!"

You hold him carefully, cradling his head in your arms like a baby. The dog's big eyes continue to gaze at you in wonder and it just melts your heart. You feel like a mother looking at her newborn child for the first time. The Universe needs you to have this dog. By holding this dog, you have just stopped 13 future wars. All is right in the world.

Making sure you don't drop him, you gently scratch underneath his-wait, HER chin. One black ring circles her left eye, while the rest of her is coated in blue-grey spots. She has to be at least just a few months old, considering how small she is.

Her fluffy paws are a tan color in comparison to the rest of her and if her tail was only a little shorter, you'd consider it a nub. She's the cutest thing you've ever seen, besides Dave getting incredibly frustrated at a draw four Uno card.

"Oh my gosh."

Her too-big pointy ears twitch at the sound of your voice. She makes a small noise and opens her mouth, tongue flopping to the side, and it reminds you of a smile. This precious angel dog is actually smiling at you. You want to cry. You grin back at her and push your glasses back up your nose.

"Don't get too attached, Egbert," you hear Dave mutter, but you can tell by the way he rubs her belly that he likes her too.

Her eyes are fluttering closed, despite her mouth being slightly open still.

"Dave," you say quietly, and look up at him, "Pleeeease?"

He sighs and pats the top of her head. Everything is quiet for a moment, as she falls asleep in your arms.

"I'll go talk to someone about the discount," he says, pecking your cheek before he walks off.

You almost scream with joy, and settle for a careful fist-pump in the air.

(A couple days later, she's named Casey.)

**Author's Note:**

> what up undertale reference


End file.
